Geography (Frustengrad)
The Isle of Frustengrad is vast and diverse, ranging from the beautiful beaches of the Westlands to the shore of Bajoc, from the crisp air of Moonisi to the gulf of the Ahataap Sea. Isle of Frustengrad Consuls of Valen At the end of the Bajoc Valen war, the three nations of humans that remained came together in the white halls of The City on the Lake. The leaders of the Vanat (Tristun Baelior), the Vah'len (Ferro Overock) and the Gloran (Milos Sectron & Gark Siplace) sat together and divided out the area west of the Wall into factions and states based on the people and cultures that existed therein. In that meeting, the many tribes of the humans were made anew into the Consuls of Valen. Mountains of the Dwarves The three mountain ranges of Valen bear the twelve peaks that are home to the Dwarven Clans. Itgiat, wherein lies the First Mountain, stands to the north of Valen, bracing it from the cold tundra of the Moonisi wilds, while Favrenfel lies to the East, the last bastion of defense against Bajoc, where the Wall rose at the end of the Bajoc-Valen War. To the west of Vanatia lies Shalom, the erudite mountain where the Eighth Clan and its soothsayers claim domain. While the Three Ranges are known to not always agree with one other philosophically or politically, they are all Dwarves and have a begrudging respect for each other as such. Fel Kingdom of the Elves In the heart of Valen lies the Five Fel, pieces of a once magnificent forest that stretched the length and breadth of Frustengrad. Since the Blood Stone War and the devastation that it wrought, the Fel is but a fraction of its once great self. Now the Lords of the Fel have split amongst themselves the Five areas of forest, naming them for the Great Kings of the Second Era. Each Fel is led by a Council of Nine Elvish Lords, in homage to the Lords who once fought against bitter evils to keep the Elvish way of life complete: The Lord of Light, The Lord of Song, The Lord of Arms, The Lord of Beasts, The Lord of Birds, The Lord of Flora & Fauna, The Lord of the Old Ways, The Lord of the Hunt, and finally the High Lord of Magic whose council of Seven Masters serves him just as the other Lords serve his will as the blessed of the Lady. Alithar The heart of the Fel, and the area known to mortals as the Fel Woods, Alithar Fel is the home of the Grand High Lord of Magic, and the King of the Elven people. Empire Bajoc Paag North Paag South Paag Moonisi The tribes of the Moonisi to the north of Frustengrad are a mysterious and closely guarded people. After the Bajoc-Valen war, the Moonisi closed off the mountains passes of the Itgiat and retreated to the Tundra. The few bards who have managed to cross the frozen paths to bring stories to and from Moonisi tell stories of humans who have taken on the features of nature spirits and creatures that stand taller than the mountains that guard its borders. The Narrow Strait that connects Moonisi and Bajoc is said to be so cold that grown men freeze midstep as they try to cross, and only the most rugged and powerful of being could survive it to cross into the forbidden lands of the Bajocian north. Extraplanar Locations The Elemental Plane of Fire On the Elemental Plane of Fire resides the City of Bressun which in turns sits on the banks of the Ignis Sea and within the Burning Sea of Sands. Inhabiting the Plane of Fire are denizens such as Fire Elementals and Magma Mephits in Bressun, as well as more alien creatures such as Sand Wurms, Dynt'wod, and Critin who live amongst the Sea of Sands.